Various printers such as ink-jet printers may employ a printhead with nozzles that apply a quantity of printing fluid from the nozzles to specified pixel locations on a print medium. Such printheads may be coupled to a printing fluid supply that is primed (e.g., pressurized) in advance of printing to apply a quantity of printing fluid as intended (i.e., print as intended).